parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald Tree Boa
The emerald tree boa (Corallus caninus) has a large, bulky head that is clearly distinguished from the much thinner neck. The back of the head is defined by two fairly large bulges on either side that contribute to the bulkiness of the head. These bulges may be used as an energy reserve as emaciated individuals often lose these bulges. The bulges slope forward to a snout that is angled such that the lower jaw appears to be shorter than the upper jaw. Roles * It played Hand-in-the-Box in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Brachytrachelopan mesai in Animal King (Dinosaur King) * It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: Amazon Animals Next Door Gallery IMG 2891.JPG Snake1.jpg Star_meets_Emerald_Tree_Boa.png|Star & the Emerald Tree Boa Winston the Emerald Tree Boa.jpeg Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Nick Snake.jpg Emerald Tree Boas NC.jpg South-america-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) TLH Reptiles.png Dexter's_Lab_Comic_Emerald_Tree_Boas.png Emerald boa switch zoo.jpg emerald-tree-boa-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) ANA Snake.jpeg KND Brazilian Animals.png Screenshot 2019-02-07 204501.jpg DSC02096.JPG PC280561.JPG Sammy the Snake 2.jpg SBSP Snake.png Toledo Zoo Boa.png Snake hickory dickory dock super simple songs.png nationalgeographic coloringbook greenboa.gif Familyguy greensnake.png IMG_0125.jpg Simpsons Green Snake.jpg Emerald Tree Boa ZTX.JPG PawPatrol Emerald Tree Boa.jpg|Paw Patrol RBZaG Boas.png HTF Snake.png Vftsov-tiger-serpents-crocodilian.jpg Little Einsteins Green Snake.png Wild Republic Emerald Tree Boa.png Animal Stories Green Snake.png Books IMG 0090.jpg F0C86D09-5921-429A-8F7A-3A9C01D82E45.jpeg 8C4F1B4A-1B33-4BDE-B147-CCE2199D070C.jpeg Animal Parade (11).jpeg B2813423-74BE-4682-9074-1C87AF3EE959.jpeg 3C85BD15-4CAF-40D8-A39A-F638BA93740D.jpeg 315DB3A7-06E5-43BD-BC4E-98DDE7F82886.jpeg E4CF5D7F-121C-4788-B5F2-E8EC53EF2FC1.jpeg DDA42CB5-0B24-4ED0-844D-297D9ACC229C.jpeg 9E5155F9-9FBF-4051-A9E6-5D0D2847252D.jpeg 316ADBAB-00E0-490F-9D33-6EE860E5B3B5.jpeg D5365F7F-335D-49EA-9329-17C27ADF1B8D.jpeg DB998B6D-1EBC-4FBB-843D-CB21B2754D02.jpeg 7E31CE71-BA8B-42E5-BD64-D58B717BDDF7.jpeg 40506CCF-D3C8-4D9C-BC47-90EB0946F1B1.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg A4A26AF5-070C-4DC3-B21D-A66F3FB773CB.jpeg D66D5FDD-11E9-4332-A490-801ED654F03F.jpeg See Also * Green Anaconda * Boa Constrictor * Yellow Anaconda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Snakes Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Boas Category:Operation Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Santa Ana Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Teen Titans Go Animals Category:Snake Dictionary Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Dinner at Joey's Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Ueno zoo animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Extreme Rainforest Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Topeka Zoo Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Animal Stories Animals